The Challenge
Chancellor Solavon: We have a list of canditates we would like to be put up for consideration. Their dossiers should be appearing in front of you now. Director Vaen Litis: The Andari Federation is placing forward High Admiral Kolis Rae'tys, seeing as High Admiral Thrawn has been killed due to the Kelownans' incompetence during the Clavis mission. Prince Tyv: I am volunteering myself for this position, as acting general of the Yuhelia forces. Our pilots are second to none and by decree of my mother Lady Yula Tyv, we have prepared all our lives to battle this foe... *Randy clears her throat Randy:' I appreciate your initiative, Prince Tyv, but there is only one man, who I deem capable of heading such a task force. '''Randy: According to the Law of the 56th Rand Emperor - Gulae Vasonis, I, Empress Aina Gauya Seiran, 83rd Empress of the Rand Protectorate, claim the right to put forth a champion to serve my cause! A commotion erupted among the Rand representatives and their allies - None of the emperors have claimed such a right in almost a thousand years. Many were now scrambling through the Rand legal code, only to find that the law - while old - was still in power. Lady Yula Tyv'':' The Empress has spoken. Lady Seiran. Who do you name to be your champion - The one to carry your will across your domain and beyond?'' '''Randy:'' I name - Commander Jonas Quinn of the Kelownan National Armed Forces. Everyone was shocked into silence. Not only had the Empress chosen a champion of a foreign nation, she had chosen a commander of a rival nation Her advisors were pleading:'' Your highness. Surely there must be a mistake. Only the highest generals of the Rand Protectorate can be named as your champions. And there is none higher than Sir Tyv. We must insist that you reconsider'' Randy: Is that so? Only the highest generals of the Rand? Randy:' Very well. I hereby name Commander Jonas Quinn First Aurys - Holy protector of the realm. This caused an uproar among the Rand and their allies. The Andari and Kelownans quickly refered to their cultural advisors and interpreters to try to make sense of it all 'Prince Tyv: I will not stand for this! Clearly the empress' young mind has been influenced somehow!''' '''Randy: You are correct, Sir, Tyv. Because I have seen what the Commander is capable of. To what lengths he's willing to go to save his kin. Not just Kelownans. Andari, Rand - ALL Langarans. I have seen the power and respect he wields. Which is why I am naming him my champion! Lady Tyv: Lady Seiran, our house has been loyal to your for over five generations, but this is unacceptable! Our line has prepared for this enemy for generations and now this... child is going to jeapordize it all by playing fast and loose with the law? Lady Tyv: I claim Jee-Ohma Sekho! Everyone scrambled to their interpreters again. Soon the other nations found out that Jee-Ohma Sekho was a ritual for the claim of leadership within the Rand Protectorate. Soon after Director Litis interjected: Litis: Since this seems to be an internal dispute of the Rand Protectorate, I suggest we take a recess until it can be res... Randy: (cuts Litis off) I accept the Challenge of Jee-Ohma Sekho!. And once again – I name Commander Quinn as my champion. '' ''Several hours... Two days, in fact, passed before the nations were vetted in the ancient laws of the Rand and until relative understanding was reached. Essentially – the Challenge was a mock battle between the opposing parties – the leaders of which could appoint their champions. In turn – the champions were allowed to appoint their Sabi – compatriots to join the champions to prove their mettle not only as combatants, but also as commanders. From the Kelownan standpoint this ritual of leadership was not of concern to anyone but the Rand and their allies. Whats more – laws were invoked that were almost two millennia old, yet not abolished, which is why the issue dragged on for almost a week. In the end Jonas was really in no position to decline the challenge – he was not only backed by the de facto leader of a rival nation, but the Kelownan government were pushing him to accept the position of leading the planetary defense, hoping it would give them a larger say in the planning and execution of this endeavour. After a tiring two days it all seemed to come to a conclusion: Lady Tyv: I name my son – Prince Yaak Tyv as my champion. I leave the choice of his Krannt up to him. Prince Tyv: Thank you, Lady Mother. I choose Generals Var Gaelo and Huros Tyri as my Krannt. ' Both names were well known not just within the Rand Protectorate, but also within the Andari and Kelownan governments. Each of these generals alone was a force to be reckoned with and one could only imagine what would happen if they would work as one. Finally Jonas was asked to pick his Krannt '''Jonas: I... uh... I choose Major Agris Martouf and... '' '''Randy:' And Aina Gauya Seiran. '' Disbelief and shock resonated among the Rand presence once more: '''Randy:' If my champion loses, I will have to step down as empress. If that happens, I'd rather stand at my champions' side, than sit on a throne in the stands! There is nothing in the Law that prevents me from participating. Jonas: You sure about this? Randy: Absolutely – I've been wanting to put Yaak in his place for a very long time. Jonas: I... I don't know.... Randy: I trust you, Commander. Treat me as another one of your subordinates – just give me my orders and I am sure we will win this. The challenge was scheduled a week from the end of the summit.